


fantasy

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “I can’t do this anymore,” Yixing announces. He closes his textbook with a slam, pushes it away, and scoots closer to Junmyeon. “Can we make out now and study later?”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> just some self-indulgent sulay making out :D my exams are starting in a week so writing has been slow so please be patient with me until april TT
> 
> please let me know if you like it! my twt/cc is on my carrd~ ao3cherrychoke.carrd.co ^^

Yixing reads the first line, reads the second, then goes back to the first one. He’s in his dorm, with Junmyeon sitting an arm’s length away from him, both of them working on their assignment of a shared class. They need to read the textbook to get the basic information, tangent off a subtopic discussed there and write four pages worth of research on it. Fun. Especially when Yixing’s mind can’t register a single word he’s read.

He’s tired of studying for the past few days, from making notes, re-reading them so he doesn’t have to work much during his exams. His mind is screaming for a break, and one glance at Junmyeon gives him the best idea for the break.

“I can’t do this anymore,” Yixing announces. He closes his textbook with a slam, pushes it away, and scoots closer to Junmyeon. “Can we make out now and study later?”

“I thought it’d be wise to, I don’t know,” Junmyeon closes his book too, but after placing his mechanical pencil in the place he was reading, and turns towards his friend. “If we finished it now, we could make out for longer afterwards.”

For a college dorm, his and Junmyeon’s shared dorm good enough, Yixing will give his university that much. It’s a 1BHK room, the room is big enough to fit two single beds, two study tables, two wardrobes, two nightstands, and there’s more space to easily fit a study group of four between them. A huge upgrade considering their first year dorms. The music coming from Junmyeon’s phone doesn’t feel too loud for their room, they can finally enjoy music on full volume without getting complains from their neighbours.

But with the upgraded dorms also serves as a reminder of the workload each semester, which Yixing was warned about tonnes of people; including his professors.

“Good point,” Yixing says, but he really has no intentions of studying now. Not with Junmyeon’s body so close to him, looking so good in his casual t-shirt and sweatpants, and Yixing can’t wait to get his hands on it. “You don’t mind?”

“No.” Junmyeon smiles, and it leaves Yixing dizzy with want. They move their limbs around a bit, to adjust on the single bed for maximum efficiency, and it’s Yixing’s thighs pinning Junmyeon’s down, their crotches separated by mere few centimetres. Both of them are slowly learning what the other person likes, but the most fascinating thing for Yixing has to be how much Junmyeon enjoys being pressed against something soft. 

“We should study, later,” Junmyeon mutters, his voice low since their faces are so close. If it were any other situation, Yixing would agree and start right away. But it’s not any other situation. They have a purpose right now.

“Soon,” he replies, tilting his head sideways for a better angle. Yixing’s heart is pounding against his chest, his hands are becoming sweaty, and his confidence only grows when Junmyeon leans closer. He’s been shy of initiating the kiss for some reason - Yixing doesn’t mind, he enjoys doing it, but one of these days he wants to make Junmyeon do it, just to see what he’d be like.

As soon as their lips touch, Yixing pulls Junmyeon closer, moaning against his lips to entice him closer. His arms circle Junmyeon’s waist, keeping a firm grip there, he groans when a pair of hands stroke his sides, then sneak under t-shirt, two thumbs rubbing comfortingly over his stomach. Yixing tells himself the warmth is because of the making out, because making out makes people hot all over. But he’s unfortunately in touch with his feelings - he likes Junmyeon, he’s thought of asking him out countless times.

It’s a surprise how easy it was to become more than friends with Junmyeon, and how easy it is to maintain this relationship with him. Surely, it’ll be just as easy to ruin it with his confession. Junmyeon is handsome and charming and the worst possible person to know because he uses it to his advantage. Not that Yixing doesn’t do it from time to time, but he would never have the guts to ask his friend to make out with him because he had never done it before.

He takes a moment to bask in the feeling of soft lips against his, the gentle sound of their lips moving echoes through the room, before he pulls back a little, breathing heavily. He places a finger under Junmyeon’s chin, tilts his head backwards and starts pressing kisses on his cheek and jaw. He lets himself wonder for a moment, what it’d be like to date Junmyeon and do this; walk together to classes, sneak into small spaces to make out because they like each other, not because one of them is feeling lonely and wants to kiss.

“Can I-” Yixing moves back, staring at his friend, and chews on his lower lip. His heartbeat picks up when Junmyeon’s eyes widen a bit, his lightly swollen lips parting in question. “Can I give you a hickey?”

“Uh,” Junmyeon looks surprised first, then shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

Yixing can’t hide his smile as he continues, kissing Junmyeon’s neck leisurely, trying to find a spot Junmyeon will have a hard time covering up. While one part of his mind can’t stop obsessing over how they aren’t dating yet, rest of him is pleased about the permission, about what it will mean to people who don’t know their relationship. 

Making out with Junmyeon is always fun, a great break from the world, in Yixing’s opinion. He could kiss him for hours, kiss every part of him and not tire of doing it. He especially enjoys hearing those unintentional moans, when Junmyeon can’t hold it back or doesn’t realize he let out the sound until it’s too late. (This is a fact, he enjoyed this even before he developed feelings towards the guy; nobody can contest this.) 

He almost forgets about the hickey once he tugs the t-shirt off Junmyeon’s body. Yixing can’t keep his hands off Junmyeon’s body, caressing and touching every surface he can reach, teasing his nipples now and then, kissing down his shoulders, to his chest, to his soft tummy. They try to work out semi-regularly, but it’s only Chanyeol who has managed to get into a proper routine. Junmyeon and Yixing work out for ten minutes a week, spend the rest of their allotted ‘exercise time’ either making out or watching TV shows.

“I thought you were going to make a hickey,” Junmyeon comments offhandedly, there’s no bite to his voice.

“I can make hickeys anywhere,” Yixing replies, although it wasn’t his initial plan. Hickeys will look great on Junmyeon’s thighs. He needs to get rid of the pants. “Take off your pants, Junmyeonnie.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” Junmyeon laughs, his thumbs underneath the waistband as he slides them lower, wiggling out of them.

Yixing stares at him with a poker face, to pretend his heart isn’t pounding against his ribcage; like his dick didn’t twitch at the ‘joke’; like his metaphorical heart didn’t shatter to think he likes Junmyeon so much but he’s just a fuck buddy in return.

So many times a day, it’s on the tip of his tongue. He wants to stop doing everything and confess, get over it quickly. But he looks at Junmyeon, his handsome face, his charming antics, the way he melts into Yixing’s arms when they hug; he doesn’t want to lose that. His day is a little better when he hugs Junmyeon two minutes after waking up, it’d be terrible to lose that.

“I’m kidding,” Junmyeon pouts. “You can stop judging me now.”

“You think I’ll let you live that down?” Yixing says with a teasing grin. It’s amazing how well he can act, he deserves at least an Oscar. He moves to settle between Junmyeon’s legs, pressing kisses from his knee to his inner thighs, feeling them tremble under his lips.

He starts just outside of the inner thighs, licking and sucking gently first. He’s encouraged by Junmyeon’s little whine, and Yixing lays down on his stomach and sucks harder. Junmyeon whines in response, his thighs flexing and relaxing momentarily, and his hand reaches Yixing’s hair as he whines once more when Yixing continues to suck a hickey.

“Yixing,” Junmyeon calls- moans his name, and Yixing’s mind short circuits for a moment. He looks up, finds his friend all pink and beautiful, and he’s not in control of himself for a long moment. He moves upwards to kiss Junmyeon once again, two fingers cradling a perfect chin, other hand keeping him propped up to prevent crushing the man under him.

“It’s a weird feeling,” Junmyeon says, pulling away, a smile on his face. “Why do hickeys feel like that?”

Yixing chuckles a little. “I don’t know.”

“Well, figure it out, Mr. Zhang,” Junmyeon teases, leaning up to steal a kiss.

“What if I don’t want to?”

Junmyeon gasps, pretending to be offended. “You’re Yixing! It’s your job to know reasons behind stuff like this!”

“Junmyeon, I swear to God,” Yixing rolls his eyes, but obliges when Junmyeon moves upwards for another kiss. He’s really whipped for this man. “Shut your pretty mouth, won’t you?”


End file.
